Enlever
by JJ226
Summary: This is episode 2 called Enlever in a Season 4 fan fiction series I have compiled


LOSTBy Jonjo Smith

ENLEVER- BEN CENTRIC

Based on the current television seriesLOST created byJeffrey Leiber &J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof

Revisions byJonjo Smith

Current Revisions byJonjo SmithJune 15th 2007

EXT. THE JUNGLE

BEN gets up off the floor on which he is sat on. He looks around the jungle that he is in. He closes his eyes for a moment and then opens them again. He then sets off in a direction.

INT. A LIVING ROOM

BEN is sat on a sofa in a living room by himself. He is listening to a song on the radio and is eating a sandwich. Then, enter a woman. She is a similar age to BEN.

WOMAN

Hey hunny

BEN

Hey

The woman comes over to him and kisses him on the cheek. BEN then gets up to join her in the kitchen. She starts to unpack groceries from a bag.

WOMAN

Have a nice day at work?

BEN

Annie, it was the same as yesterday and the day before. What is the point in you asking me that question every day?

ANNIE

Well, you never know whether something excited might have happened

BEN

I find that highly unlikely in this job. I'm a workman, Annie: all I do is deliver things.

ANNIE

Oh, guess who died today

BEN

Who?

ANNIE

Crystal!

BEN

Was she pregnant?

ANNIE

Yep

ANNIE stops unpacking her groceries and goes and stands next to BEN.

ANNIE (CONTN'D)

When can we have our own?

BEN looks at her disapprovingly.

BEN

Annie, we are not taking that risk! I cannot lose you. There must be some way that we can have a child without getting pregnant- don't you realise that.

ANNIE

Of course I do, Ben, but don't you realise I have this motherly instinct bottled up inside of me

ANNIE laughs at herself.

BEN

I know you do! I'm sure there will be some way!

They smile at each other and hug.

ANNIE

Yes, I'm sure too

EXT. THE JUNGLE

It is night in the jungle and we see BEN walking through the jungle towards something.

BEN

Here!

He smiles and makes his way to the door. It is JACOB'S house. BEN prepares the lamp as he did last time we were here. BEN opens the door and enters. We see that interior of JACOB'S house once more.

INT. JACOB'S HOUSE

BEN

Jacob?

No reply

BEN

Jacob? I am here!

JACOB

Yes... I know

BEN

I have some worrying to tell you.

JACOB

What?

BEN

They have managed... contact the outside world and... And... They are coming now!

JACOB

How? How?

BEN

Naomi!

A similar earthquake like occurrence happens again. All chairs begin to fall over and glasses begin to fall off their shelves.

BEN (CONTN'D)

No! Jacob, calm down!

BEN runs towards the chair and holds onto it trying to calm JACOB.

BEN (CONTN'D)

Do not start this again! I will be able to sort it out I believe.

The occurrence stops.

BEN (CONTN'D)

What do you think?

BEN turns around to a corner in the room. Here, exits JACOB in a human form. He is a greying old man but still has streaks of blondeness in his hair. His face is wrinkled from old age and he has a goatee. He is a bit of a belly on him but he is not especially large.

BEN (CONTN'D)

How did you get there?

JACOB

That does no matter, Ben!

BEN

So, how can we stop them? This is a serious situation: they'll ruin the island. We managed to get rid of them once and we might have to do it again.

JACOB

Yes... kill them!

EXT. THE JUNGLE

We see RICHARD ALPERT marching through the jungle with many people following him. They seem all to be tired from walking. It is dark now so they are all carrying fire torches. CINDY runs up beside him.

CINDY

Richard, How long till we get there? It's just that Zach and Emma are getting tired now: we've been walking all day now without stopping at all! It's too much for them.

RICHARD

Cindy, It will only be another half an hour or so till we are there! They can sleep at the temple.

CINDY

Ok, I'll tell them that.

CINDY smiles at him and turns round to return to ZACH and EMMA. We see RICHARD march past the camera with people following him.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. A JUNGLE CLEARING

All the survivors are sat in a jungle clearing: here, they have made up camp. There are various fires and things like that around. We see an overview of everyone cooking there food then, we zoom in on JACK. ROSE is approaching him. She gets there and sits down next to him.

ROSE

You did well, Jack Shepherd.

JACK laughs

JACK

Thanks. Do you know what? Coming from you, that actually means a lot to me.

They both laugh

ROSE

Yep, I never thought you'd be able to pull it off.

JACK

What do you mean?

ROSE

Well, you've managed to keep us all safe haven't you and then you managed to co-ordinate all those on the beach (over a walkie-talkie) so that they were safe as well. Jack, you saved a lot of people's lives today. If they had managed to get us, think what would have happened to all the women: they'd do what they did to Claire. You're a great man at times, Jack Shepherd I hope you know that.

They smile at each other.

JACK

Thanks but I save people's lives for a living remember

ROSE

Anyway, I better get back to my fire: it will go out otherwise.

ROSE stands up.

JACK

Ok, see you.

ROSE turns her head around as she is walking and winks at JACK. JACK is then left alone by himself sitting by the fire. He then smiles to himself.

EXT. THE JUNGLE AROUND JACOB'S HOUSE

We see BEN exit the JACOB'S house and place back the lantern on the shelf outside. He looks out around the jungle to check things. He then walks forwards in the direction of the camera which he then comes past to the left hand side. We are left with a shot of JACOB'S house.

INT. A DHARMA-VAN (FLASHBACK)

BEN is collecting keys and similar items to get out of the van. He gets out.

EXT. THE ROAD THAT RUNS THROUGH THE JUNGLE

BEN goes round to the back of the van and opens it. He gets out some beer and other items and begins to walk into the jungle.

EXT. THE JUNGLE

BEN is walking through the jungle carrying the items. He then hears some people talking

MAN'S VOICE

Danielle, où allez-vous? Séjour près du camp! Se rappeler, vous sont enceintes!

BEN quickly jumps behind a tree to hide from the people that are approaching. It is one man and a woman who is pregnant: DANIELLE.

DANIELLE

Robert, nous devons étudier cet endroit. Pas réalisez-vous cela? Nous sommes une certaine île aléatoire: fait naufrage. Nous entendons quelques nombres transmis ainsi nous venons l'étudier est qui ce que je fais!

We see a close up of a confused BEN'S face. ROBERT and DANIELLE stop in front of him.

ROBERT

Mais Danielle, vous pas vous réalisez que quelque chose pourrait arriver à toi dans cet environnement étrange et inconnu. Sil vous plait, revenir juste au camp.

DANIELLE

L'Ok, mais moi retourne seulement pour le sûreté de mon enfant.

ROBERT

Merci

ROBERT and DANIELLE begin to return to the direction that they originally came from. When they are a safe distance away, BEN comes out from behind the tree and then makes his way back in the direction that he came from. Back to the van.

INT. THE DHARMA VAN

BEN gets in. Quickly, starts up the ignition and begins to set off.

INT. BEN'S HOUSE

BEN runs into his house out of breath from running.

BEN

ANNIE! Are you here?

ANNIE comes around the corner into the living room where BEN is.

ANNIE

Hey hunny. What's the matter?

BEN

That exciting thing that you're always talking about finally happened to me today at work!

ANNIE

See, I told you it would come sooner or later.

ANNIE smiles widely at him.

ANNIE (CONTN'D)

What is it then?

BEN

There are other people on this island. A man and a woman: the woman is pregnant!

ANNIE suddenly goes shocked at this

ANNIE

What? What? She is pregnant? How?

BEN

I don't know how: they were talking in French...

ANNIE cuts in

ANNIE

In what?

BEN

In French- it's a language

ANNIE

Never heard of it

BEN

Anyway, Annie, she is pregnant: this could be our chance: our chance for a child

ANNIE stares at him.

EXT. THE JUNGLE

We see BEN beside a stream. He is bent down and is washing the blood of his face. He sees a reflection in the water but it is distilled by the movement of the stream. He looks up towards a camera that would be on the other side of the stream and sighs.

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

All the group that are on the beach are sat there staring out to sea once more.

SAWYER

Where ya think Haggis Boy has gone?

HURLEY

Who? Desmond? I don't know. He's troubled dude, leave him alone. He had to watch Charlie die!

SAWYER

That's not my problem is it, mushroom head?

HURLEY

Hey, what happened to no name calling?

SAWYER

It's been a week already. I'm allowed to use names again

SAWYER winks at HURLEY.

JULIET

Hey guys, can you see some lights out there?

They all look out to the dark sea and strain their eyes.

SAYID

I believe she is correct.

SAWYER

Hey, I think Polly Pocket is right.

HURLEY

HEY!!! HELLO!

HURLEY stands up

SAYID

Hugo! Do not do that! They could be untrustworthy.

SAYID pulls HURLEY down to the floor again.

SAYID (CONTN'D)

We must hide... just in case.

BERNARD

Why? They're here to save us!

SAYID

You never know!

SAWYER

Hey, ain't we gonna have a hard time hiding him.

SAWYER points to HURLEY

HURLEY

Dude!

BERNARD

They'll be something. I agree with Sayid now. Maybe we should.

They all stand up and begin to make their way to a hiding place.

EXT. THE JUNGLE

RICHARD ALPERT is here and he suddenly stops which halts all those behind him. He turns around to the crowd to address them.

RICHARD

Everyone! Shut up

They all follow orders. We see shots of CINDY shutting up ZACH and EMMA.

RICHARD (CONTN'D)

We're here. It is just through these bushes. We will make camp here. Ok?

They all nod and agree with him. RICHARD turns around and begins to walk slowly through the bushes.

RICHARD (WHISPERED)

Here we go.

They go through the bushes to reveal a large temple building that is made out of stone. It has such elegant detail to it. Everyone "Wows" or something of a similar sort once it comes into their view. Everyone files through the bushes and all gather round the steps that lead up to the door of it. RICHARD comes on top of the steps so that he is higher than them all and so he is able to address them.

RICHARD (CONTN'D)

Ok, we are here! Now, everyone respect this place! It is sacred and we are in the presence of almighty people. Do NOT mess around. Ok! Go! Set up camp.

EXT. THE SEA: ON THE BOAT

GARY

Minkowski! Five minutes till we're there!

MINKOWSKI

Ok. Where are we gonna land?

GARY

Straight onto the beach. Why?

MINKOWSKI

OK then. That should be fine! I'm gonna get Jase to contact the DeGroots now!

MINOWSKI picks up a walkie-talkie.

MINKOWSKI (CONTN'D)

Jase? Are you there?

JASE

Yeah. What you want Rhys?

MINKOWSKI

Contact the DeGroots and tell 'em we're here!

JASE

Ok then

MINOWSKI puts down the walkie-talkie.

MINKOWSKI

There we go.

INT. A COMPUTER ROOM

There is one man sat in a room: JASE. He is surrounded by computers and communication devices. He gets up out of his chair and walks over to the phone. He dials in a number and waits patiently for someone to pick up the phone on the other end.

MAN'S VOICE

Hello?

JASE

Hello Mr. DeGroot. I am ringing to inform you that Rhys and his team are nearly on the island now.

MR. DEGROOT

Ok then

JASE

You may come now. If you get a flight to Fiji, there will then be someone there waiting for you. They will take you on a boat which will then bring you to us. Is that understood?

MR.DEGROOT

Yes that's fine. Thank you. Goodbye.

JASE

Bye

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. BEHIND A ROCK

HURLEY is hiding behind a rock. He fiddles around looking for the walkie-talkie. He eventually finds it and holds it up to his mouth.

HURLEY

Jack... dude... come in.

EXT. THE JUNGLE CLEARING

JACK picks up his walkie-talkie

JACK

Yeah what Hurley?

EXT. BEHIND A ROCK

HURLEY

Jack, they're nearly here

JACK (OVER WALKIE)

Ok. Why do I need to know that?

HURLEY

Well, we're hiding from them 'cos Sayid said to in case you know they're baddies

EXT. THE JUNGLE CLEARING

JACK

Ok

JACK laughs

HURLEY (OVER WALKIE)

Dude, why you laughing?

JACK

It doesn't matter Hurley. You just carry on hiding.

EXT. BEHIND A ROCK

HURLEY

Ok. Out

HURLEY puts down the walkie-talkie.

EXT. THE JUNGLE CLEARING

KATE walks up to JACK.

KATE

Who was that?

JACK

Hurley

KATE

What's he want?

JACK

The rescuers are about to land and they're hiding

KATE laughs

KATE

Why?

JACK

Don't ask me. I think he said Sayid said they should or something.

They both laugh.

EXT. JUNGLE BUSHES

We see BEN lurking in the bushes around the beach. He looks out onto the beach and sees that no one is on there.

BEN

Where the hell are they?

EXT. THE JUNGLE (FLASHBACK)

BEN is lurking in another bit of bush somewhere in the jungle. We see what he is looking at: it is the make-shift camp of DANIELLE'S crew. He looks about: there only seems to be DANIELLE left.

BEN (WHISPERED)

Where are they all? Why is there only her?

His face looks confused. He watches DANIELLE. She looks worried. She begins chanting something.

DANIELLE

Il les a obtenus. Il les a obtenus. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Danielle, calme vers la bas.

We see BEN'S face again: he is confused once more.

INT. BEN'S HOUSE

BEN walks in again. ANNIE is sat on the sofa. BEN looks over to her.

BEN

She is alone now. They seem to have died in some way. It is time.

ANNIE

Are you sure Ben?

BEN

She looks like she is about to give birth any moment now. We give her three days with her child and then... we take it.

ANNIE stares at him again.

ANNIE

Ok

She nods to him.

EXT. THE JUNGLE

We are with BEN again. He looks around once more but, again, can't see anything. He then retreats back into the denser bushes once more. He bumps into something.

WOMAN

Ben?

He looks around at the woman. It is JULIET.

BEN

Juliet...

He smiles at her.

JULIET

Ben... what are you doing here?

He doesn't reply as he hits he fiddles for a rock behind him. He then hits her across the head. She falls to the floor.

BEN

Sorry, Juliet but you were always a nuisance.

He goes around her and grabs her wrists, beginning to drag into the jungle. They both then disappear into the jungle.

EXT. THE TEMPLE

RICHARD is sat by a fire by himself when CINDY approaches.

CINDY

Hey

They smile at each other.

RICHARD

Hey

CINDY

I just wanted to ask what this place is? The Temple? I mean you bring us here but we don't have a clue about it! I mean why is it even called the temple?

RICHARD

It was our home

CINDY

Was?

RICHARD

Yes. We haven't always lived in the barracks. Something happened in the barracks many years ago now that meant we were able to move in. Survival of the fittest.

CINDY

What? I don't understand what you mean.

RICHARD

Eventually you will.

CINDY

What is in that place?

CINDY points to the actual temple.

CINDY

Can we go in? I mean it would be easier as it would be shelter.

RICHARD

No! We are not to enter that place! Not ever!

CINDY

Oh... I'm sorry.

RICHARD

Go!

CINDY stares at him

RICHARD (CONTN'D)

Now!

CINDY quickly lurks back to her own campfire leaving RICHARD alone.

EXT. THE JUNGLE CLEARING

We see CLAIRE by herself by her campfire then she gets up (leaving AARON as he is asleep). She walks over to ROSE who is alone as well.

CLAIRE

Hey Rose

ROSE

Oh hey dear

CLAIRE stands there.

ROSE (CONTN'D)

Oh do sit down.

ROSE pats on a bit of grass next to her and smiles at CLAIRE as she sits down next to her.

ROSE (CONTN'D)

What's the matter?

CLAIRE

What?

ROSE

I can always tell when there is something the matter with someone: I've been there so many times myself

CLAIRE

Oh... it's nothing

ROSE

You're worried about Charlie aren't you?

CLAIRE looks at her and nods.

CLAIRE

You would've thought there would have been news wouldn't you? I mean it's been a day and a half now.

ROSE

Yes... I suppose so but I'm sure he's fine! Honestly.

CLAIRE

I think I'm gonna go and contact Hurley over the walkie-talkie. I bet he's forgotten to mention it or something like that. You know what Hurley's like...

CLAIRE stands up and begins to make her way over to the walkie-talkie.

ROSE

Bye Claire

CLAIRE turns round to wave bye at her and ROSE waves back.

ROSE (CONTN'D)

The poor thing

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. ON THE BOAT AT THE BEACH NOW

MINKOWSKI gets off the boat and begins to make his way forward to the front of everyone to make an announcement. We see that he has a prosthetic leg and limps his way up the sand.

MINKOWSKI

Alright everyone! We are here! We are taking back this island!

Everyone cheers slightly

MINKOWSKI

Take anyone you find hostage! Understood?

ALL

Yeah

EXT. BEHIND A ROCK

HURLEY suddenly hears someone talking on the beach and people cheering. He pokes his head just over the rock top and sees a man standing there. He quickly pops back behind the rock after he hears the last line.

HURLEY

Take prisoner?

HURLEY suddenly looks worried

EXT. THE JUNGLE

BEN suddenly comes back in time to see people getting off boats and beginning to surround the beach. He looks down at the floor and then suddenly jumps out of the bushes and onto the beach

BEN

Get off this island! Get off this island! Now!

A man turns around: MINKOWSKI

MINKOWSKI

Ahhh... Hello Ben

INT. BEN'S LIVING ROOM (FLASHBACK)

BEN and ANNIE are both sat down on the sofa. We see a close-up shot of the clock: it is 10 o' clock. They both look at it.

BEN

It's time.

They both look at each other and smile.

BEN (CONTN'D)

It's been her third day with the child like we said so she will be attached to it and might not leave it alone

ANNIE

Let's hope she does.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE HOUSE

BEN and ANNIE exit their front door. BEN locks it. They make their way down the steps when someone shouts to them

WOMAN'S VOICE

Where are you to going?

They turn around.

ANNIE

Opal, we're just going for a walk around the barracks. Is that ok?

OPAL

Yeah, that's fine. I'm just putting out my cat. He's getting very fussy about eating this DHARMA cat food so I'm just letting him so he can get his own food.

BEN

Well, that's great Opal. We'll be seeing you.

They turn around again and begin to walk in the direction they were going.

OPAL

See you.

We see a closing shot of OPAL smiling and then going into her house and closing her front door.

EXT. THE JUNGLE

BEN and ANNIE are slowly and carefully creeping through the jungle being careful not to step on any twigs.

BEN

We're nearly there.

They smile at each other. They creep a bit more until BEN stops dead in his tracks.

BEN (CONTN'D)

This is the place

He points to the make-shift camp of DANIELLE'S.

BEN (CONTN'D)

She'll be in there

He points to the tent like structure that stands erect in the camp. DANIELLE then exits it looking carefully around the camp.

ANNIE

I'm going now

BEN

What?

BEN watches as ANNIE quickly runs around the camp and slips into the tent. ANNIE then runs back around the camp and returns to BEN with a baby in her arms.

BEN (CONTN'D)

We better go.

ANNIE smiles at the baby and then quickly follows BEN who has already set off. We watch as they run off and then we shift the camera back to a view of the tent as we see DANIELLE enter.

DANIELLE (FROM IN THE TENT)

Mon bébé! Où mon bébé est allé?

INT. LIVING ROOM

BEN and ANNIE quickly run into the living room of their house and close the door behind them. BEN starts to pace about in the living room whilst ANNIE admires their new "child".

BEN

What were you doing Annie? You stupid woman

ANNIE looks up from the baby.

ANNIE

Stupid? Ben, that was not stupid! She had gone, so I went to go get it and look what we have now: a beautiful baby. Isn't that what we've been wanting for such a long time? I wouldn't call that stupid

During this, ANNIE holds up the baby to show BEN. BEN is overtaken by its cuteness and comes closer. He places his hand close to it and it grabs his finger and we see a close-up shot of it clenching his finger.

BEN

He's got a good little grip on him.

ANNIE

He? Ben, this baby is a she.

BEN

Oh...

He goes all embarrassed.

BEN (CONTN'D)

I heard the mother calling her Alex, so I automatically assumed that it was a boy. I guess she's called Alexandra then.

ANNIE turns ALEX around to look at her.

ANNIE

She looks like and Alex.

They both laugh at themselves.

BEN

Thank god, hey?

EXT. BEACH CAMP

We are with BEN and MINKOWSKI. They are staring intently at each other.

MINKOWSKI

Haven't seen you in a long time, have I?

BEN

No, Rhys, you haven't.

MINKOWSKI

Well, it's great to be back on this island...

MINKOWSKI turns around to address the crowd

MINKOWSKI (CONTN'D)

You see everybody, this is the man...

He points at BEN.

MINKOWSKI (CONTN'D)

That stopped me from ever coming back to this island! Back to this beautiful place. You see, this man cause "The Purge"...

MINKOWSKI turns around to face BEN.

MINKOWSKI (CONTN'D)

That is what you call it isn't it?

BEN nods.

MINKOWSKI (CONTN'D)

"The Purge": Well let's see what happened then was that Ben decided it would be a great idea to join the hostiles and kill all the DHARMA workers of this island. Oh, and then cut off all communication to the outside world via The Looking Glass. Well, I was off the island at this point: I was on a mission wasn't I? Well, let's say I never returned here, home, after my mission.

MINKOWSKI then hears something: A voice coming from behind a rock.

MINKOWSKI (C0NTN'D)

Get them!

People march over to behind the rock and pull out HURLEY who is trying to cover up the walkie-talkie.

HURLEY

Dammit!

MINKOWSKI

A hah, what do we have here? An infiltrator?

HURLEY

No dude!

HURLEY shakes his head

MINKOWSKI

Tie him up and search the area for any more!

BEN is left staring at the chaos that is going on.

EXT. THE JUNGLE CLEARING

CLAIRE is holding the walkie-talkie up close to her mouth.

CLAIRE

HURLEY! HURLEY! Are you there anymore?

JACK then pulls away the walkie-talkie from her mouth

JACK

Claire. No.

CLAIRE turns around to JACK.

CLAIRE

What have I done, Jack?

LOST


End file.
